Snapshots
by Lixie Lorn
Summary: Just brief sketches with my characters, in case i get random ideas or need to use character development no jutsu. Need practice methinks Rated T just in case. Mostly Pokemon and Naruto characters of mine, but could feature pretty much anything. Enjoy.
1. Felix the Realmswalker

_This is going to be a series of oneshots purely about characters of mine, some of which you may not have seen and some of which you're unlikely to see anywhere else._

_I just need personalities for the ungodly amount of pokemon I now have on Platinum. Don't you love Action Replays?_

_This means there will likely be an abundance of pokemon, later anyway._

Disclaimer-I own only my original characters, as well as everything about realmswalking save that taken from Planeswalking.

Snapshots

Number One-Felix the Realmswalker

"Hey! Hey! You're here!" he said, excitedly.

Across the multiverse, the sigh of a girl with long, curly brown hair, deep brown eyes, a very revealing black shirt and skirt, and a very 'free' attitude towards romance was becoming very common.  
But to the shock of anyone who knew 'her', the girl was currently a boy. Which really shouldn't be surprising. That was what he had started as, anyway.

There was little difference in his appearance. Hair was slightly shorter, and only curled at the ends. Still slightly chubby, and not fond of it being mentioned-though he normally got rid of it with magic anyway. And he swapped the skirt, for obvious reasons, for trousers, and the shirt for a dark t-shirt with a seven pointed star design on it.

He was holding an odd notebook, and a pen, and gazing delightedly at a girl who had just appeared. She had green hair in a very long ponytail, green eyes and wore a long blue dress, split at the sides for mobility. There was a long katana sheathed at her side, and she also wore a very, very confused expression.

"Who are you?" she asked eventually, guarded, her hand on her sword.  
"That's a good question." replied Fee, tilting his head as he apparently put some thought into the answer.

"I'm Fee, and Lixxy, and Adam, Erin, Elix, Elyssia, Jake… whichever you want." he eventually decided.  
"Not what I meant." replied the girl dryly. "Not what is your name, who are you? And where am I?"

"Oooh." he said with a nod, and a look of comprehension. "In that case, I am Felix Lorn of the many titles, and you are in the Lorn Sanctum. Sometimes known as the bishie plane. I'd like to officially welcome you here, Lyn!"

The girl, Lyn, blinked slowly, mouthing the words 'bishie plane' to herself  
She snapped out of it, and, hand still on sword, asked  
"So, basically. You bought me here… to join a reality spanning harem?"  
"Essentially, yes."  
"And what gave you the idea I'd agree to this?" she said, glaring.

He tilted his head again, and almost immediately replied.  
"Because I trawled a good fraction of an infinity of realities searching for the version of you with the freest attitude to sex."

There was a brief silence as Lyn considered his response.  
"Fair enough." she said. "Do I get my own room?"

* * *

_If you hadn't guessed, I am bishieclaiming this version of Lyn. Nya.  
Lyn is a main character from the first Fire Emblem game to be released in America and Europe. She looks as I described, but I'm pretty sure her personality would differ, as I haven't actually played the game. :P _


	2. Kutsuu Dosumi

_Now to go to an actual character!  
Meet Dosumi, a character from Drawing Parallels. Possible spoilers._

Disclaimer-I own OCs only.

Number Two-Kutsuu Dosumi

"Settling in yet?"  
"It's weird being here again…"

The two speakers were both girls, twenty something, looking young for it.  
The first speaker had long brown hair, and eyes with an odd white iris-the sign of the powerful Kekkei Genkai Cytex, the Genetic Eye that allowed its bearer to steal techniques, physical attributes and even other Kekkei Genkai. She wore a long black robe with golden edging, and there was a large, shining, multifaceted jewel on her neck, the symbol of the Sutakage. This was Doragon Haruka, the Godaime Sutakage.

The other looked a little similar, with similarly long hair, her eyes white to match her eyes. She wore a tight t-shirt and shorts, and a black Suta-flak jacket over it. She was Kutsuu Dosumi, the Cytex prodigy of Sutagakure.

"Glad to be… home?" asked Haruka.

Dosumi sighed.  
"I guess…" she said, her voice tinged with regret.  
"Don't tell me you miss Orochimaru." groaned Haruka.

"He was a great ninja. He taught me so much, almost everything I know." said Dosumi, tears in her eyes. "Without him I wouldn't have anything like the power I have now…"  
"He was a traitor, and he used everyone who cared for him." said Haruka gently, sitting next to her old teammate. "Look what he did to the village-and how much better it is now!"  
"Maybe that just makes him a good leader and you a great one." said Dosumi weakly, not believing what she said.

"He never cared for you." said haruka gently, putting her arm around her friend.  
"Yes he did." said Dosumi, angrily, throwing her off and standing up. "No-one else… but he cared for me. I heard him asking if I was going to be ok when he thought I was unconscious, after everyone knew what he was. He was a treacherous, lying bastard… but he did care for me." said Dosumi, her tears beginning to run down her face.

Haruka stood up, and put her arms around her friend as she began to cry.  
"I want him back… that lying, deceitful, bastard… but I want him back…"

* * *

_;_;_

_Now even I feel sorry for her. How can I give her a nice Orochimaru…_


	3. Lynna

…_yeah, she looks almost -exactly- like Lyndis from Fire Emblem (See first chapter) Totally different personality though._

Disclaimer-I do not own Fire Emblem-nor Dezzy, who belongs to Kate~ (Huggles Kate)

Snapshots Three-Lynna

The sun was setting, the sky a glorious mixture of reds and oranges as the light faded, sparkling off of the surface of the large lake. The waters danced in the fading light, throwing reflections up in the eyes of the only person watching.

Lynna was sitting, back against a rock, with a pack of pencils lying beside her. In the booklet she held was a picture, a sunset glimmering in the waters of the lake, a small island in the middle hosting a single figure, a teenage girl of average height, carrying a long, guardless katana in her left hand, the other glittering with the power of a cyclone of wind that spiralled around the stone, whipping up the waters and the multi-hued autumn leaves alike. The girl had long, blue hair in a ponytail, and eyes to match-wearing a dress that split at the sides in the same colour, a scabbard on her belt and a small bag hanging from her shoulder.  
It was clearly a picture of Lyn herself, nothing more than a fantasy of what she could one day be-but not likely.

"Hmm, interested in magic, are you?" came a voice from behind her.  
She whirled around, seeing a tall figure lounging against the side of the rock with a grin. He had a strong face, green eyes, and longish brown hair that covered one eye. He was dressed in a green shirt, brown trousers and a lighter brown leather trenchcoat, black boots, and a sheathed sword on his left, as well as dark brown, almost black, gloves on his hands.

"I'm sorry, Mister Desmond." she said, putting away the notebook and bowing. "I didn't see you."  
"Oh, its forgiven." he smiled. "Forgive anything for someone as pretty as you."

She blushed, and distracted herself by packing away her pencils into the bag she wore.

"You know, it was a good picture."  
"Th…thank you." replied Lyn, her cheeks getting redder.

Desmond grinned, enjoying the embarrassment he was causing and mercilessly teasing her some more.

"So, I'm sure you could get to that little island and try that pose." he said nonchalantly.  
"Um… are you sure, Mister Desmond?"  
"Dezzy. Call me Dezzy. And yeah." he grinned. "C'mon."

He went to the edge of the lake, looking at the small island not too far off, and jumping.

There was a slight splash, but he just made it.

Lyn looked nervously around.  
Surely, if a well built warrior like him could do it, surely a petite girl like her could manage.

She jumped, easily clearing the water. He grabbed her hand to balance her, lifting it to his lips and kissing it, enjoying her wide eyed expression of disbelief.

"Right, so you were standing like this," said Dezzy, taking her shoulders, mimicking the pose from her picture, making her draw her sword, holding her hand as if it carried mighty power, looking over her shoulder at an imaginary audience.

"Aww, don't the two lovebirds look nice." came a new voice.

They turned, looking to the bank. There was a man, silver bearded, heavily built with glittering grey eyes. Across his shoulders he held a large, double headed battleaxe. From behind him appeared a group more warriors.  
"Now, why don't you stop playing with swords, get over here, give us everything valuable and we'll decide whether it's enough that we don't need the girl as well." he said, looking at Dezzy and nodding towards Lynna.

"What do you think?" said Dezzy quietly. "It's two against… ooh, ten? Two against ten!" he announced. "Not very fair."

He smiled at Lyn. "Shall we wait for more of them? No? Alright."

With a cry of seeming anger, he leapt across the water, sword already drawn and swinging. Lyn leapt after him, shocked but acting on reflex.

The mercenary leader dodged, but the others tried to engage the pair.

Their styles, completely different, complimented each other perfectly. Dezzy seemed to fight with strength, and little finesse, his movements powerful and clumsy beside Lyn's. She was dancing around the bandits, moving like chain lightning from one to another, never still long enough to really be targeted, while Dezzy beat them back with ease, knocking them over and rendering them easily slain.

The leader of the bandits looked around after only a minute, seeing the rest dead.  
Eyes wide with fear and fury, he screamed an incomprehensible warcry, and ran at them, swinging the axe one handed at Dezzy, who raised his sword to block-only to see it lowered with a cry of pain as a dagger struck his hand from nowhere.

The bandit drew the axe down.

And recoiled as Lyn moved, appearing between them, spinning in the air, kicking him in the face, and then taking his head off with her sword, impossibly fast.

She landed on the ground, and stood, sword pointed at the decapitated corpse.  
"Nobody hurts my friends." she said quietly, sheathing her weapon.

"Thank you." said Dezzy. "So, did you like my swordwork there?" he said, grinning widely.  
"Um, yeah." she said quietly.

Almost anyone who knew her was shocked by the difference between her quiet personality and her aggressive fighting, and Dezzy smiled at it then.  
"Would you like to see how I use my _other_ sword?" he grinned widely.

Lyn blinked; uncomprehending-then it hit her.

Dezzy burst out laughing, but after a few moments began to worry how someone could have that much blood in their cheeks yet still have the rest of their body working.

* * *

_I enjoyed that. Thank you, Kate, for lending me Dezzy!_


	4. Jorna, Alana, Iliana and Selyn

_Secreeet. If you know who they are, keep it to yourself. XD_

Disclaimer-If it's copyright, it ain't mine. If it is, credit me, betch. (Shot)  
Canonicity and Setting: Future canon, Realmswalker mythos.

Snapshots Four-Jorna, Alana, Iliana, Selyn

Among the ranks of the Platinum Guard, one tale was told more than any other-the assault on the Platinum Keep. The day when numberless Kobolds attacked, fought back with sword and shield, with spell and steed, and with a healthy amount of luck-but none of them mattered as much as the one known to them as Jorna, Herald of Bahamut.

"Hold the line, Guard!" shouted a higher level Paladin. "Charge offensive spells! Activate buff magics, drink your potions! We need every stat boost we can get!"

The extreme usages were justified. Arrayed in front of them was an army of kobolds-unlike one they had ever seen. It was organised differently, equipped strangely-and there was artillery, catapults and ballista that were even now beginning to fire, the projectiles stopped by Disintegrates and Shields.

And then it happened. It was inevitable-like the sea, it would always approach down the empty land, towards the shore.

The charging Kobolds were fearsome. Sure, they were of Small size-but enough attacks from anything would bring down even the toughest of warriors.  
The wave crashed down, and the bloodshed began. Fireballs launched from both sides, cries of Smite Evil and of hundred of spells split the air. Weapons clashed, arrows darkened the sky. In moments, hundreds were dead.

That number would reach thousands within minutes.

A spray of green liquid tore into the melee, agonised screams coming from that direction.  
It was a dragon.

Paladin after Paladin charged, only to be torn apart by claw or spell. One of them was a golden haired boy, blue eyed, thin of face, short haired, wearing armour of blue and silver. His attacks were as pathetic as any of the others, the oversized eagle he seemed to have for a steed attacking from above equally useless.

He closed his eyes, and began to draw on energy, black power shining through his eyelids.

"Doom Blade."

A line of nothing slashed through the dragon, removing everything it touched.  
In that instant, it all changed. The Kobolds broke ranks, and ran. The Paladins regrouped, slaying hundreds more. And the leaders of the order surrounded the boy with many, many questions.

"How long have you had this power, Jorna?"  
"What is it? An obscure homebrew? A Prestige class?"  
Jorna shook his head.  
"I... I'm sorry." he said. "I can't stay anymore. I shouldn't have done that."  
"What do you mean?"  
"You're the hero!"  
"I can't be a hero." he said, face flushing red. "I... I'm sorry." he said quietly.

There was a buildup of power that everyone for miles around felt, and a hole opened in the air. Jorna stepped through it, and it closed slowly, leaving behind the image of a handprint, a path changing into five-then each one changing into five more-before that too faded.

"...an avatar of Bahamut, sent down to aid us in our time of need." concluded one in amazement.

The eagle circling above laughed silently to herself.

_If only they knew..._

"Um. Excuse me... are you gardening?" said a confused, and slightly amused voice.  
"Yep." came a cheerful reply.

"Of course you are..." muttered the first speaker, leaning down to look at the other.

The Gardener was a young girl, about fourteen, with long, green hair and brown eyes. She wore a green skirt, and then a bright blue t-shirt to go with it. She was too cute to be considered pretty-looking even younger than she actually was. The boy speaking to her was golden haired and blue eyed, wearing simple white and blue robes.

"Do you wanna help, nii-san?" she asked brightly, turning to him and giving as pleading look.  
"Uh." he said. "Sure, Alana."  
"You're the best brother ever." replied Alana happily. The boy blushed, and knelt down to help pull up weeds.

Alana only had to run her hands along the soil, seeds sprouting into flowers at the merest touch of her will. "Do you like it, Jorna?"  
"It's very pretty." nodded Jorna. "Why don't you get Iliana to look at it?"

Alana scowled. "Iliana says she's busy training…"  
"Well, we can go find her. I just finished what I was doing."

Alana yelped in surprise. She pounced on him with a hug. "You _are_ the best brother ever!"  
"Just… one question." said Jorna weakly, stepping out of the hug. "Why did you decide to make a garden on the moon?"

"Why do you seek to fight me?" asked the lean man, tying his hair back  
"Because you're there." replied the girl, brown eyes flashing as she tied her own, pure black hair back as well.  
"Stupid girl." he said, shaking his head with sorrow. "You do not know what form of being I am."  
"You're a realmswalker." she said.

He blinked in surprise. That was all she needed.  
When his eyes reopened, she had vanished, the only sign of her presence an instant later when her foot crashed into his head from behind, wreathed in an aura of fiery power, shimmering with metal.  
He crashed into the ground, rolling and leaping up to face her almost immediately. She smirked, and blurred from sight. This time he was ready. Her attacks were seamless, flowing from strike to strike as if perfectly choreographed. His defence was equally astounding. Crushing strikes were dodged, lightning punches turned away, energy countered by it's opposite.  
A final kick whiplashed for his stomach, and caught it-impacting on what felt like solid metal, cracking it. She used the force of her attack to leap backwards, landing on all fours before straightening.

He winced in agony, holding a hand on his chest, channelling white mana to it as he dispelled the metallic sheen.  
"Maybe I underestimated you." he admitted. "I doubt it will happen again."

Reaching over his shoulder, he drew a longsword, ornately carved. With a muttered word, it lit, igniting into a fiery maelstrom of energy as he span it once or twice.

She held out her hand, and a black bladed sword fell into her grip. A hand-and-a-half sword, sharp only on one side, and she span it for a moment, blocking her body from view with her speed, before stopping it, pointing directly at him, a hum of energy glowing over its surface.

They both vanished from sight in the same moment. Several loud clashes, blades colliding in the air faster than the untrained eye could see. Neither was struck yet.

The girl span in the air, slashing her sword for the man. He went to block it, and it vanished. The girl held out a hand, black mana flaring behind her eyes.  
"Doom Blade." she commanded. A slash of power seared through the air, purest void removing it all until it struck him.  
It hit with a hissing noise, leaving a welt on his skin.

"Burn." he said simply, sheathing his sword.

She lit on fire. She screamed once, and muttered something unintelligible, the flames vanishing. She looked severely hurt by that single attack, but by the darkening skin of her opponent, she had hurt him far more than he had let on.

Almost in synchronisation, white mana began to flow through them, lightening the injuries they had taken.  
The girl finished first, stopping when she was still lightly injured. She held her hands in front of her, an orb of power spinning between them.

She clapped her hands together, absorbing it, and pointed a hand at him.  
"Hyper Beam." she said. A blast of red energy shot out, and he leapt sideways, striking the ground and rolling as the beam followed him, until it dissipated.

He smiled slightly. She landed on the ground.  
"It will take more than these simple techniques to defeat me." he warned.

"Sigil Flare." said the girl. In a moment, the ground around her lit with power, scorching lines and symbols. She changed her stance, pressing a hand down.  
"Transmute."

The ground shifted under her, the ground splitting. He blinked again, in confusion, before two immense hands of stone formed from the ground and grabbed him. He shattered them with a glance, but it was too late.

She grabbed him by the throat.  
"Consume Spirit."

Black energy flowed from her to him, and vitality flowed the other way. His injuries reopened, cuts forming and bruises darkening. Her injuries lightened and vanished, until she was as fresh as when the fight began.  
"Isei Yuukai (Power Fusion)." she said, as a finger pointed to the ground, a new series of sigils forming. They flowed across the earth, onto her opponent's body. They flashed blue-black, and reappeared on the girl's skin, in the same spots.

They slowly faded, and she dropped him.  
"Who... are you?" he muttered, panting slowly, in pain.  
"I am Iliana." she replied, turning to go.  
"Why did you fight me?"  
"To gain your power." she said. Moments later she was gone, a strange sign hanging in the air, a path splitting into five, and doing the same again onto infinity.

In the distance, a green haired girl and a silver haired boy were motionless.  
"I don't think we should bother her, nii-san..."  
"Maybe not, imouto. Maybe not..."

"Sel-" started a loud, angry voice, before being cut off.  
"No." said another, female, quiet, low. Somehow, after she spoke, the silence seemed absolute.  
"Why not? I'm strong now." she said. "I'll beat you, and then I'll beat mother."

The speaker was brown eyed, with hair of darkest black. Her eyes shone with focus, a dark desire.  
The other girl sat in the shadows, eyes closed underneath the bandages that covered them. Her hair was long, all the way down her back, blue shot through with streaks of black.

"Leave." she said.  
"No! I've come this far." she replied angrily.  
"_Leave_, sister." said the blue haired girl, not showing emotion. The force of her words physically pushed the other back.  
"Selyn. You never do anything." mocked the other. "How are you still as good as you think? Never practicing, just sitting in the dark on an empty plane. I could take you."  
"Iliana." said Selyn.

A jolt of psychic energy, subtle but strong.

Selyn stood in front of her sister, the blindfold missing, eyes still shut, almost serene. Her facial expression was somewhere between irritation and pain.  
"Go away, Iliana." she said quietly.  
"No." smirked the other girl. With incredible speed, she punched.

Selyn merely moved. A second attack was dodged the same way. Every one.

Iliana growled. "Stop reading my moves from my mind, you cheating little bitch!"  
"Very well."

Selyn opened her eyes and stared at Iliana.

Iliana stopped moving.

Her sisters eyes were wide, pitch black, and in agony. Power was in them. So much of it.

A trickle of blood came from Iliana's nose.

Selyn's eyes were like pits, infinitely deep and terrifying.

Another trickle, from her mouth. And then her ears.

They stared past Iliana, into her mind, piercing through everything.

Blood dripped from Iliana's eyes as they rolled backwards in her head.

Selyn looked past her sister at last. Iliana's head lolled sideways, unconscious, held up as if on a cross. A hole opened in reality.  
As if struck by a cannonball, Iliana flew backwards through the hole, landing in what looked like a flowerbed.

Elsewhere, watching through a scrying pool, Jorna and Alana wordlessly decided to ask their -relatively- sane parent.

The portal closed behind the unconscious girl, as the scrying ended. The portal formed the familiar shape, a single wide path splitting into five, like a handprint, each finger becoming another hand, another five ways forward, and on, and on, into infinity.


End file.
